gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Armored Trucks
Armored Truck robberies are a feature in Grand Theft Auto Online Free Mode unlocked after achieving rank 19. Overview Lester, at rank 19 will call the player to explain that Armored Trucks are good targets for the player to make cash but to watch out as the LSPD don't take kindly to that sort of thing. Stockade Armored Trucks will then appear randomly in Free Mode sessions alternating with Kill Targets, Crate Drops and Simeon High Priority Vehicles (if the player has unlocked these). Stockades will spawn in random locations on the map (near to the host player only) with a specific icon on the radar, normally within a block of a player. All players in the lobby will be alerted with a message The player needs to open the back of the Stockade to gain access to the cash. This can be done by either: #Using a Sticky Bomb thrown/planted on the back of the truck towards the middle of the doors #Shotgunning the doors while the truck is stationary. #Sniping the doors with a Heavy Sniper. Any attack on an Armored Truck including vehicular impact or a single bullet will result in the Gruppe Sechs driver attempting to escape by driving off at speed and an immediate 3 star Wanted Level being applied to the attacking player. All players in the lobby will get a message: Blowing the doors open with a Sticky Bomb while the van is stopped may result in the passenger side NPC exiting and attempting to shoot at the player. Once the doors are open the player will receive a message: A number of cash bags (2-6) will drop from the back of the truck and the player needs to be on foot to collect these. The player then needs to lose their wanted level, although failing to escape will not forfeit the cash picked up, only incurring their normal medical bill. Blowing the truck up will forfeit any cash. This will happen if a Sticky Bomb is used to open the door when there is another vehicle (player Personal Vehicle or NPC traffic) close enough to be exploded by the detonation. If no player attacks the spawned truck it will eventually de-spawn from the radar/map and even though the truck itself may still be visible to a player, it will be deactivated and will not produce any cash if attacked. Enhanced version Upon release of the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game, the mission was carried over and still occurred. The event was removed in the Freemode Events Update (patch 1.29), to make room for Freemode Events added exclusively for those platforms. The mission remains available for last-gen platforms (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3). As of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update (patch 1.43), the event appears in the Interactions Menu under "Options", where Armored Trucks, as well as Crate Drops, are listed among the other Freemode Events update. Enabling them, however, does not do anything, as the script is no longer present in the game. As of the After Hours update, these no longer show up under Hide Options in the Interaction Menu; however, Armored Trucks and other removed features still show up as locked in the Content Menu under Stats. Gallery Stockade-GTAV-front.png|The Stockade which appears during the mission. ArmoredTruck GTAO Cash Dropped.jpg|Cash dropped from an Armored Truck Trivia *Armored Trucks can be picked up with a Cargobob to be transported and placed in a secure location to be opened. However, the player will still receive a 3 star wanted level, and a 'player attacked' message will still be sent to everyone. ** Strangely, if the player decides to drop the truck from great height, it will not explode, unlike most vehicles. *Armored Trucks have been subject to a number of bugs since the game launched, including failure to drop any cash, no wanted stars incurred and repeated consecutive spawning. * Since patch 1.16, payouts for armored truck robberies appeared to be consistently fixed at around $3,000 regardless of the number of bags dropped. This appears to have been silently reverted in Update 1.17 and cash dropped is once again a variable range from between $2,000 and $10,000. * Very rarely, when driving around Fort Zancudo, an Armored Truck may spawn inside the base. Strangely, it follows the roads normally and gets stuck at the end of the gates. *Armored Trucks do not appear if in an empty public or in a solo/invite only session. They spawn much more rarely in sessions with only a small number of players, spawning more commonly in sessions with a larger number of players in them. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online